horrid nightmare
by WyldClaw
Summary: WCverse one shot. you know how misty woke up from a cruel dream at the start of p2K II: lawrence's revenge but she refused to tell togepi what it was about? well here is the full nightmare


Cruel nightmare by WyldClaw

Plot: Remember how at the start of my two parter start Misty woke up from a horrid nightmare? Well here's the full thing. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! That's why I write FAN-fiction- cause I'm a FAN. Flames shall be used to make s'mores during -

Mia1986: Lame-o!

get out of my author's note! What are you talking about

Mia1986: you interrupt my reviews so I get to interrupt your fic. Two. Your disclaimer bites

Like a certain wanna be veggie vampire of yours?

Mia1986 {sighs}: I'm not thinking of Edward but -

Yeah you're thinking of jake in his-

Mia1986 (turns bright red): you're asking for it. Pattinson and Jake are both adorable! Their eyes melt my heart. Their lips -

Spare me the intimate details- you're drooling all over my keyboard. I cleaned it ...recently

Mia1986: when? Three months ago?

Uh... Well...

Mia1986: HA! I KNEW IT!

Aw shaddup and let me get with the fanfic, will you? go find jake {She leaves with a dreamy expression). For the love of the gods, why do I allow her into the Author's notes? Anyways ( )- translated Pokemon speech, ' ' are thoughts and " " are humans. Italics mean a dream. Togepi has a lisp so he says words that start with 'r's with' w's and he calls misty and ash 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Remember this is through Misty's POV. it's a semi-WCverse fic-no Brock but The events never actually happen.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

_Today's gonna be the day' I thought. It was a warm sunny day out and Pikachu, Togepi , Ash and I were walking on a path. . My crush was walking ahead with Pikachu, looking at where we were on the map. ' I' m finally going to finally tell him the truth .really how hard could it be to say four simple words: Ash, I love-'_

_A tug at my pant leg broke my train of thought. I looked down and saw Togepi. (Mommy, daddy says he knows where we're going but I dunno if he does )_

_I sighed as we walked over to him._ _"You got us lost again didn't you?"_

_"No I didn't "_

_I rolled my eyes "then where are we?"_

_"Um..." he looked sheepishly at me and pointed to a spot on the map. "Here we are."_

_Pikachu sighed from his perch. (That's a lake you're pointing at)_

_"Oops"_

_"in other words... you don't know where we are!" I told him as I took the map from his hands, folded it up and hit him over the head with it._

_"Hey!_"

_'Men'. I put it in my backpack we resumed walking. "Come on, Misty. I have a very good sense of direction" he pointed out as we walked. "I don't need a map to know where I'm going_" . _'And Daisy, Violet and Lilly are super tough when it comes to battles' I thought._

_"Since when have my directions gotten us lost or off track?" he continued_

_(you really want to know?) Pikachu muttered._

_"Let's see" I ticked off on my fingers, " the time primape chased us, when we got stuck in that blizzard, getting lost on the way to Vermillion City ."_

_(In the forest with those ghosts and you wented the hoot-hoot from that lady) Togepi piped in._

_Pikachu added (when we had to seek shelter at The House of Imite, the Spearows,, Need I go on?)_

_He blushed with embarrassment as we spoke and nervously chuckled. "Okay, you win"_ .

_'He's so cute when he's embarrassed' I privately thought._

_"So I'm not the greatest with directions "_

_"You're just realizing that now? "_

_"Well, I was able to lead us out of Mount Moon and I was able to solve Blaine's riddles-"_

_"Yeah, thanks to my help " I countered_

_"I almost had them . And I managed to save Lapras on my own. Plus I was able to find my back to the indigo conference after the rocket attack "_

_I rolled my eyes and sighed.' so stubborn. But that's what I love about him.'_

_"Okay Mr. Hotshot I'll give you that. But who stopped Tentacruel from destroying Porta vista? Who was the one who figured out the Shamuti legend? Who got the salvo weed for you and Tracy?"_

_He opened his mouth but closed it. Pikachu shook his head as he jumped down onto the ground. (Give it up Ash; you know she's right.)_

_We came to a fork in the road. The left side looked a little darker and spookier than the right. (Which way mommy?) Togepi asked_

_"The left looks a bit creepy" I admitted._

_"Trust a girl to be a bit scared of the dark"_

_I resisted the urge to hit him again. "If it's dark you don't know where you're going or what you're gonna run into" _

_(Don't worry. If it's weally dark Daddy can use cyndaquil)_ _Togepi had a point but I was still a little wary._

_"Come on Mist" my crush, begged giving me a growlithe puppy eyed look._

_"Please? There might be so water-types there"_

_Pikachu looked up at me (you're the one with the good sense of direction)_

_"Well, I guess I can stand a little dark" I agreed._

_We followed the path to the left. "Besides if I'm gonna be the greatest pokemon master in the world I can't be scared of a little darkness" Ash added_

_'Only the thought of someone beating him in a battle scares him' I thought._

_"One of these days I'm going to get there and finally show Gary who the better trainer is" he continued. "I just know it. I've got a sixth sense about these things"_

_. " Well Mr. sixth sense, you're going to- crash into " but before I could finish he crashed into a sign on a post and fell onto the ground. "That sign"_

_(Daddy!) Togepi jumped out of my arms and ran to him._

_(Pikapi! Are you okay)?_

_"Owww" he rubbed his head_

_(Are you okay?)_

_"Yeah, Just my ego is bruised"_

_' Like that will slow him' I thought_. _I knelt down and helped him up. He looked at the sign he had bumped into and read it aloud:_

_"If you are brave at the end of this path you will see a cave_

_In the heart of that cave_

_Lies a lake full of Dratini"_

_It took him all of five seconds to jump in the air. "Yes! That will surely wipe the smirk off Gary's face! Dratinis are so rare! I don't think even he's s caught one"_

_'Here we go again'. I didn't like Gary at all. He was self-centered and a big jerk who was always ahead. I liked the idea of him beating him in a Pokemon battle. They had battled once before when we were back in Pallet Town after Ash won the Orange League but Gary had easily creamed Pikachu in a battle with his umbreon- then an Eevee. Ash had taken the loss pretty hard and was determined to show him who the better trainer._

_Pikachu looked pumped too (Yeah, that will show that stupid umbreon of his)_

_"Last one there is a slowbro!" he laughed as he and Pikachu took off. I picked Togepi off the ground and slowly followed after them._

_"A Dratini would really give me respect from Daisy, violet and Lilly. And it has been a while since I got a new pokemon" I said to myself._

_(Mommy?)_

_"Hmm?"_

_(What's a drateny?)_

_I thought hard. "It's a blue dragon pokemon that looks like a small serpent._

_According to books, it's really rare and is pretty strong. It evolves into a Dragonite. Drake of the Orange Crew has one"_

_(Oh.) He was quiet for a few minutes. (Is Daddy sure that it's not something the dummyheads set up?) He asked_

_I stopped in my tracks. Togepi was right. "I don't know if he does."_

_(How can he be sure it's not? Daddy's fallen for their traps a lot and this could be one of them)_

_'Think misty; remember the egg sellers' trick? The Hawaiian girls' trick? The survey takers trick?'_ _. This did seem like something they would do'. But if the note was telling the truth they'd want the Dratinis for themselves and knowing Ash, he'd want to save them._

_"You're right. This does seem weird. I need to go back to that sign to take a closer look- " I felt something crawling on my pant leg so I looked down saw two Weedles rubbing against my pant leg_

_" EEEEEEEEK! Get away you stupid bugs" I screamed as I kicked them into a nearby bush. Suddenly a swarm of Beedrill came out of it!_

_"uh oh!"_

_(Get her!) They buzzed._

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I ran as fast as I could as the bugs chased me._

_I somehow outran the bugs and reach the opening of the cave. Ash and Pikachu were waiting for me in front . I stopped to catch my breath_

_"What took you?"_

_. ( We heard you scream) Pikachu told me ._

_I pointed at the huge swarm of Beedrill that was flying toward us. "th-th-THAT!"_

_He quickly unclipped Bayleef's pokeball, maximized it and threw it into the air, calling her out, "Bayleef! I choose you!" The ball split in two and a white burst of energy came out and materialized into his Bayleef. After she materialized She turned around, and proceeded to lick his face as a sign of affection._

_(Uh, Bayleef. You might want to stop licking daddy and turn around) Togepi suggested_

_She blushed (oops) . She turned around , saw my terrified face and then glanced at the Beedrill._

_(GET THE HUMANS!) the bugs buzzed. She got in between the bugs and me._

_(I don't think so !) The grass type yelled as she used Razor Leaf, Body Slam and Vine Whip on them._

_(take that! and that!) Pikachu joined in, shocking the bug types. No matter how hard they fought, the bees kept on coming. Even though they kept the bees at bay and managed to dodge most of the attacks the two pokemon were hit with poison stings and fury attacks. It was only luck that neither of them was poisoned_

_( Daddy, Bayleef and Pikachu are getting weally tired) Togepi commented after a while._

_my crush recalled the grass type to her ball and picked up the electric pokemon, who was panting for breath . (too... many bugs.. They just keep on coming) he said in between breaths._

_"What do we do now" Ash asked_

_The bugs had trapped is in a semi circle. they seemed to know we were beaten. I noticed a yellow-orange ball growing at the end of their stingers. "Run!_

_They're charging up Hyper Beam!" I grabbed his hand with my free one and we dashed into the cave just as the bugs fired the Hyper Beams. We made it inside as the beams were fired and a ton of rocks came over the entrance, leaving a small sliver of light._

_"That was a close one." I remarked_

_( I know mommy)_

_"Let's go find those Dratinis!" Ash said. "I'll lead"_

_"I don't think so" I put Togepi on the ground, got a flashlight out of my pack turned it on_

_He groaned. "But-"_

_I gave him a cringe worthy look. "I have a better sense of direction that you do. Whose so brilliant idea landed us in here? . I thought so"_

_We started walking, our footsteps echoing in the deserted cave. (Do you know where we're going mommy?) Togepi asked_

_(None of us do) Pikachu told him (but I'm sure we'll find a way out)_

_We walked on in silence for a bit. I was still jittery from the bugs' attack. Something about this cave gave me the creeps. "There!" I pointed the flashlight's beam toward a rickety looking bridge across a huge looking chasm about fifteen feet away._

_"Yes! Watch out Dratini because you're mine! Gary, you're going down!" he shouted- the statement echoing through the cave._

_(Shout it to the whole world why don't you) Pikachu muttered_

_"I think there might be some Dugtrio in this cave that didn't hear-," I began but I stopped There was a sound of wing beats in the air._

_Pikachu's ears perked up and twitched (Something definitely heard you. And it's coming closer)_

_A big flock of Zubats and Golbats flew toward us. We screamed and I dropped the flashlight, which hit the ground. The biggest Golbat leered at us (two humans and pokemon full of delicious meat and blood) it said (delicious snacks)_

_(We're not snacks for you) Pikachu uttered a low growl as he used Quick Attack on the Golbat but missed. Then he tried a Double—edge attack but it retaliated with a Wing Attack._

_. (Weakling) it said as its wings glowed silver and it hit the little mouse with a Steel Wing attack, flinging him against the wall._

_The electric type let out a whimper of pain as he hit the rocky wall on his shoulder and fell to the ground. We were by his side in a flash. He wasn't badly hurt, just a few cuts but his fur was spiked up. (That bat's toast- OWW) he gave an expression of pain as he stood up_

_"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash asked him._

_(I think I injured my shoulder when I hit the wall) he replied. We huddled in a circle, trying to ignore the taunts of the Golbats and Zubats circling around us_

_(We gonna feast well!)_

_(Can't wait to sink my fangs into that tasty looking morsel)_

_(Tasty looking humans)_

_(Yummy snacks)_

_(Feast time!) The lead bat pointed at us with a wing. (Attack!) The flock surrounded us and then attacked us trying to bite our skins. I couldn't see anything and the bats separated us. Every time I felt one on my skin I flung my backpack at it to keep them away. I didn't give the bats a chance._

_"Get away from us, you stupid bats!" I cried out but the bats kept on coming at us. Pikachu was covered in them and tried shocking them off of his body which somewhat worked. I heard screams of pain from him and Ash._

_I called out Staryu and command it to use swift and water gun on the bats surrounding the electric type. Once it did that I returned it. I knelt down by the mouse's side. " Are you alright?"_

_(Thanks) he panted, (where's ash)_

_My crush was about six feet away surrounded in bats biting him. (Leave my daddy alone!) Togepi jumped out of my arms and started waving his fingers, glowing blue. Metronome!_

_"Togepi! No " I cried out. He opened his mouth & fired a small stream of fire at the bats, which got burnt but only a few of them flew away._

_I ran over to him and Pikachu shocked a few more away. "Are you okay?" I asked him._

_He nodded but I saw that his arm was red with blood and he winced in pain._

_"Thanks Togepi. But how are we going to take care of the rest?_

_Pikachu smirked (let's double up)_

_"Good idea" I unclipped Politoed and Corsola's pokeballs, maximized them and called them out. Ash did the same thing with Cyndaquil_

_Politoed started doing a dance after he materialized and then turned to me (you rang for me?)_

_(Ready when you are!)_

_I pointed at the bats in front of us. "Corsola, Bubblebeam! Politoed, Water Gun and Swagger!" I commanded_

_"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" Ash told her. Pikachu caught his breath before adding his Thundershocks to the mix-he knew that the bigger bats would be the problem. The bats countered with their attacks so soon the space was filled with fighting pokemon and us shouting commands and encouragement to our four._ _A short while later, most of the bats were burnt, paralyzed, or confused. They flew off leaving only three heavy looking Golbats. (COWARDS! FOOLS!) The bigger bats yelled at them._

_"Okay you're doing great. All you have to do is work together to bring these bozo bats down and then you get a long well deserved rest" Ash and I told our tired group._

_The Golbats looked at us and then gathered white energy inside their wings. '_

_They're going to use Razor Wing' I thought._

_"Corsola, Spike Cannon! Politoed, Mega Punch"_

_(How 'bout something to spike up the mood?) Corsola said as she unleashed her Spike Cannon._

_(Like a little punch?) My water pokemon said as he Mega Punched the bat pokemon._

_(my turn) Cyndaquil opened her mouth as she unleashed a huge Flamethrower attack, effectively fainting one Golbat._

_"Nice job!" Ash told her. "You deserve a long rest Cyndaquil." He returned her to the pokeball and minimized it. I heard him wince as he re-attached it to his belt. 'his wounds must be worse than it looks'_

_He looked up and saw the remaining two Golbats fire their Razor Wind attacks us! "duck!" he shouted as he pushed me out of the way onto the ground . The razor sharp blades of energy just missed me by inches but it nicked his shoulder and arm He yelped in pain._

_The bats lunged at us, their fangs glowing purple. (You'll be delicious as a post battle snack!) They swooped in to use their Poison Fang attacks!_

_At the same time Ash and I cried out "Corsola, Politoed! Water Gun at full force!" "Pikachu, Thunder!"_

_(Snack on this!) They said as they unleashed their attacks. The combined water/electric attacks hit the two bats. They screamed loudly and flew away._

_Politoed jumped up and down with glee. (We did it! We beat them)_

_Corsola looked out of breath (I don't know about you Politoed but I could sleep for a week)_

_I pointed Corsola and Politoed's pokeballs at them. "You did really well and deserve a long rest. Return" I returned them to the balls and put them back on my belt._

_Togepi tugged at my jeans (Mommy! Daddy and Pikachu are hurt weal bad)_

_I picked up my flashlight and went over to them, following him. Ash was clutching his hurt arm to his chest, looking pale. I noticed that there were numerous puncture marks on his arm, each one bright red. There were also some bigger bite marks, which were freely bleeding. There were gashes on his shoulder and shirt where the razor wind had hit. 'He looks awful'. "I'm fine Mist," he groaned.._

_"No, you're not". I put my pack down, opened up and rummaged through it until I found a clean shirt. I closed it up and gave the shirt to my crush. "Here Use this to stop the bleeding" _

_"thanks" he took the shirt from me and put it over his injured arm. I blushed_

_(that will definitely work until we get to a 'Center) Pikachu commented. The electric mouse was worse off than his trainer. he had marks on his fur where the Beedrils had hit it. his shoulder looked like it was sprained. bleeding Puncture marks where the bats had bitten him danced across his fur and tail. he looked pretty pale. He looked at me and saw a concerned look on my face (Don't worry Misty. once we get to a 'Center Joy will fix me ) he panted and carefully jumped onto Ash's good shoulder._

_I extended my hand and helped Ash to his feet. "We have to get out of here quick," I told them as I put the flashlight back_

_"But-the Dratini-"_

_"We don't even know if there really are Dratini here. Asides from me, we're all injured. It could be a trap or a trick"_

_(The drateny will be still here) Togepi said as I picked him up. (Daddy, I know you want a drateny but you're weally hurt)_

_"Togepi's got a good point. " I pointed to the injured limb. If you managed to weaken a Dratini, how would you be able to catch it with a pokeball?" I pointed out._

_He sighed. "Guess you're right"_

_' If they don't get their wounds treated soon it could get much worse' I thought as we walked towards the bridge. I gulped when I saw the bridge. It was a rickety looking wooden thing across twenty or so feet and below it was a deep dark chasm._

_Ash looked over at it as well. "Y-you go first Misty and I'll b-be right behind you"_

_I cautiously put my foot on the first plank. It seemed to hold me so I went slowly forward. I glanced back over at them quickly. The teen seemed to be nervous about something as he followed me a few steps away._

_It was when we were halfway through that I heard a weird noise coming from one end of the bridge. I looked behind me and saw that the frayed ropes holding the bridge together were snapping! "RUN!" I yelled as I reached the other side. "Come on, run for it!"_

_(Hurry!) Togepi chimed in._

_But just as Ash got to the other side, the bridge gave way! He cried out in alarm as he started falling through the air. Putting Togepi on the ground, I reached for his free hand ...and missed. I watched as they fell into the darkness. "NOOO!"_

_Tears started to well up in my eyes.' please no'. "No. He can't be-just can't be. Oh ho-oh he can't be gone "_

_(Misty, down here) Pikachu's voice came from below me. I looked down and saw Ash tightly holding onto a small ledge about four feet below with his hands. Pikachu was on his shoulder-his paws clutching on to the tee shirt tightly my tears instantly disappeared._

_'I thought-I thought they were goners'. ._

_(Can you help us up?) . Obviously the mouse's trainer was too scared to speak- he was pale as a sheet._

_"I'll try" I bent down on my knees to reach them. "Togepi, hold onto my jeans tightly"_

_('Kay)_

_I extended my hand so my crush could reach it. "grab my hand"_

_He lifted one trembling hand and tried reach but missed. "I can't. Something down there is trying to pull me down" he looked really scared-no, more than that. He was terrified. I had never seen him like this before._

_I could feel it too. "Just grab on." I begged. He tried again and caught my hand. I started to pull him up. "If we don't make it out of here alive there's something I want to tell you. Ash I -"_

_But as if it knew that someone Was trying to help him up, the unseen force got stronger and it caused him to be pulled into the darkness which in turn made Togepi and i fall into the pit! I shouted his name but everything was spinning around me and I felt his hand slip away! (Daddy!)_

_"Ash!"_

_(Pikapi!)_

_"Misty!"_

_(Mommy!)_

_Pikachu, Togepi, ash and I shouted each other's names but suddenly it got way too dark to see anything. Down, down, down we fell into the blackness._

_I shut my eyes for a few seconds and... THUD! I had fallen onto some sort of gray carpet in a building. I looked around as I got up to my feet . I found myself in a long dimly lit hallway with large barred windowpanes separating something. I heard a voice but it was at the other end of the hallway._

_"I wonder if Ash and Pikachu are here. What do you think Togepi? Togepi? " I quickly looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen! " where are you?"_ _I got another shock when I looked down and saw all my pokeballs were missing! I bit my lip-I felt unprotected without my pokeballs in this unknown place. I'd be glad to see any of them now even Psyduck! 'Calm down misty'. I thought. 'Surely there has to be an explanation for this? Maybe who ever is at the end of this hallway can help me out'_

_I started walking when a mournful howl stopped me in my tracks (help...me) a voice to me left said. I turned to the section it had come from. When I got to the window I stopped and gasped in a largeish cell, I saw a familiar blue spotted leopard pokemon, its regal purple cape like mane dull and matted. It legs were shackled and a black collar around its neck. Suicune! I noticed that the bar like panes in front of the glass were just like jail bars._

_'Maybe I can bend the bars' I thought. I touched one and got a very nasty shock that seemed to burn my fingers. It seemed like it couldn't see me at all. It tried to break the wall with a Bubblebeam attack but a bolt of electricity came out from the collar and shocked the water type. I couldn't bear it so I moved on._

_. It was horrible. In one cell I did a double take when I saw Moltres trapped inside a force field. It was putting up a good fight but it broke my heart to see the legendary. In another cage a shiny Espeon wearing a black collar was trying to teleport but something in the room or perhaps the collar was preventing it from doing so. I shuddered. Wherever I was it wasn't good. There were lots of pokemon that I passed in cages. Some called out for help others, just stared dully at me all of them were injured it was hard to walk past them, knowing there was aught I was able to do._

_. There was a shinny arcanine that howled for my help. I wished there was some way of helping these poor pokemon. "Don't worry. As soon as I find out what's going on I'll free you" I promised_

_In the cell across from Suicune I saw an ill-looking Dragonair. It looked weakly at me._

_As I got closer to the door I heard someone shouting at something "I said to share your knowledge of his or her whereabouts or experience a world of pain!"_

_I heard a loud but distinct cry of pain. (Help!)_

_"Togepi!" My heart raced faster as I quickened my pace._

_In a larger cell near the end of the hallway there was a blue and red dragon pokemon that I didn't recognize. The poor pokemon's wings were chained together and its wings were tied up. Like the other pokemon it seemed to be wearing a power-restricting collar around its neck. It roared as it thrashed about in its cell, thrashing against the cell's windows and the walls. Every time it did a blast of electricity or ice came out from the walls and hit it._

_(It wants to escape out of here. But it will not be able to break free.) A voice spoke in my mind I stopped. I knew that voice!_

_I turned around to face the speaker. "It' s you!" I walked toward where the voice was coming from._ _Trapped behind a cage in a black light screen bubble next to the door was Mewtwo. He had his hands shackled together as well as his feet and was struggling to break free of the bubble. A dark pulse of energy would hit him every time he tried to fight back. There were black restraints around his tail and neck too. Those fierce black eyes from Mount Quena turned their gazed on me_

_(You're the girl from Mount Quena) he spoke in my mind._

_I nodded. "Y-yes"_

_(You must escape this place before they catch you)_

_"Not without my friends. " I shook my head. I didn't want to know who 'they' were. "How did you end up? Wherever we are?"_

_The man made legendary looked sad. (They used the clones to lead me into a trap. They tortured Pidgeottwo, Charizardtwo, Meowthtwo and Vulpixtwo along with many others) . I remembered the clones . (they are relentless) he paused._

_" Have you seen a boy with black hair and/ or a Pikachu around?" I waited for his answer - 'did he remember '_

_(The boy who saved me at Mount Quena? ) Mewtwo's eyes went wide for a minute as if remembering . (No. But the other one is in there)_

_my heart leapt. "my Togepi? "_

_(yes) the psychic type looked to the door and . (you must hurry)_

_his eyes glowed. He strained for a few minutes but then the door silently and slowly opened it for me. Dark energy hit him as he did so._

_"Thank you" I rushed inside the door. I stopped in my tracks. I was in a big white room and in the center of it was a platform and on that platform was..._

_"Togepi!" I ran to him over to him but a barrier pushed me away and I fell onto the floor ten feet away_

_(mommy? Where are you !) He turned around and I saw that he was very hurt._ _ Poor Togepi'. He had whip marks on his shell and I saw that he looked thin and worn out. There were bruises over his body and there were a lot of wires attached to him. He was strapped into the podium so he could barely move. My anger boiled at the sight of him. 'Whoever did this to him is going to pay'_

_"I'm here sweetie!"_

_He looked down and saw me. His face split into a grin as he struggled against his bonds. (Mommy!)_

_"What happened to you"_

_(don't know. I don't like it here.)_

_"there's a barrier around you so I can't free you right away. But I'll find a way '_

_( watch out for the mean human with the cold- ) his eyes went wide horror as I heard footsteps approach. I hid in the shadows. A figure of a man appeared in the door way._

_" shut up ! No one can hear you anyways " A cold voice – which sent a chill down my_ _spine- commanded. "I told you to find them for me and all you do is cry . now tell me where are they"_

_(Don't know what you mean) the little pokemon mumbled_

_the man noticed me. " get away from my prize girl! 1,000 volts of Flare Blast! " the voice yelled and I saw a huge mixed blast of electricity and fire come out of nowhere, aimed for me. I saw Togepi get hit with twice the same amount!_

_(MOMMY!) He screamed_

_"TOGEPI!" I yelled but the attack ht me just as it hit him. I yelled as the mix of fire and electricity struck! I was surprised I wasn't killed or badly burned – it was that intense! I felt like I was being burned and shocked to death at the same time. I let out a loud ear-piercing scream_

_The attack stopped ten minutes later. I fell to the floor, smelling like signed flesh and clothes. I couldn't move- the pain was too great. I forced myself to look up. I glanced up and saw that Togepi's skin looked badly burnt and as that he tried to move but another zap of electricity hit him._ _He reached out was one badly injured hand as if he could reach me._ _(Mom...my) his eyes fluttered and he fainted._

_" .pi"_

_During the attack another man approached the other. He spoke in a pompous snobbish one I recognized right away though it had been over two years since I had first heard it. "I know that girl"_

_"That one?" the first voice sneered_

_"Yes" the collector replied. "Does she think she can steal my prize?"_

_"He's ... not an object," I muttered as I tried to inch forward. The pain was too much_

_"What is she doing here?" the first voice asked._

_"She was with him in the orange islands" the collector said_

_"Really?" the first voice rumbled._

_"I saw her save the brat when Lugia plunged into the water after it used Aeroblast to free itself from my rings and destroy my ship." I imagined him looking down at me with total dislike._

_"Now that you mention it. She does look familiar." That cold first voice remarked. "What to do with her?"_

_" Get her out of that room and put her in a cell. I'll deal with her later- make him _t_alk. Attila, get her. "_

_A sinking feeling appeared in my stomach. I shakily got to my feet as footsteps approached and tried to run. But a pair of muscular arms grabbed me before I could move. I felt something cold against the side of my neck. I knew it at once that it was a knife blade. My heart beat faster than ever in my throat. I looked up and saw a tall spiky haired man. His eyes were hidden behind dark shaded glasses._

_"You're kind of cute. Hun and I are going to have fun with you later "_

_"Let me go!"_

_He grinned as his grip on my arms tightened, "sorry, brat- Boss's orders. If you don't listen or obey..." he let sentence hang in the air._

_"Please don't hurt him. He's just a baby pokemon," I muttered._

_"Then you'd better do what I say," Attila said. "Hun has had his fun with Hero Boy-" I shuddered when he said those last two words. 'Oh no! Please don't let hero boy be who i think it is' I thought but in my heart i knew it to be true._

_"Anyways soon I get to have my turn. move along , girl" he ordered as he dragged me away._

_I screamed. "TOGEPI! TOGEPI! ..."_

_as I was led away, I heard Togepi faintly call (mommy, where are you going ? ) _

_Attila led me out the door down a dark long staircase. I shivered everytime I saw a spiderweb. My heart was thudding in my chest. 'Stay strong for him. Stay strong' I thought though the image of my poor injured Togepi burned itself in my brain. Who would do such a thing to an innocent baby? What were the collector and that other man talking about? What do they want with-' _

_I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Attila stopped in front of a small cell. It had a small cot and sink and there was something like a dusty old television mounted on the wall. "Welcome to your new home" he laughed as he shoved me in. I hit the ground on my leg as he put the gun away and drew out a spray bottle. . A stab of pain jolted through me. _

_I winced in pain and he grinned. " now time for some fun. Nighty -night" he pushed a button on the spray bottle. _

_ Out of the bottle came a thick cloud of sparkling blue dust specks that settled over me. The effect was instant- the second the Sleep Powder cloud touched my skin my eyes grew heavy with sleep and darkness overwhelmed me._

_"... still won't cooperate," an unfamiliar voice reached my ear. I groggily and slowly opened my eyes to see the bars of the cell and the dusty surroundings. The voice seemed to be speaking to someone else on a phone. "yeah... the girl is still out cold... that rat isn't going anywhere with that force field ... I'll be up in a minute..""_

_I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard footsteps approach and then go up the stairs. My heart was pounding fast in my throat. I knew who the rat the grunt mentioned. _

_As soon as the footsteps vanished I heard soft whimpers near my cell. Groggily I tried to stand on my righ leg t but my injured leg weighed me down. I switched feet but found I couldn't g even a foot as There was a clanking noise. I turned around and noticed an iron chain tied to a post in the wall attached to a thick shackle around my legs. I felt sweaty and sticky._

_ I tried to brush the sweat out of my hair but I discovered my hands were tied behind my back. . ' Great' I thought bitterly. "Lousy stupid Attila. When I get out of here I'm going to kick his- "_

_ (Misty, is that you) a familiar but weak sounding voice asked in what seemed to be two cells down to me. _

_"Pikachu? Where are you?" I whispered. _

_(A couple.. cells down from you. I'm in a rubber. Cage behind. A force field) he wheezed. He seemed to be in pain._

_" I heard that grunt talking about it"_

_(domino put one of her metal rings around my body. I can't move. my paws. ) _

_I growled at the thought of her. "Wh-where are we?"_

_( . Are you.) he coughed (okay? )._

_"I think so. My leg got injured when Attila threw me in here. my legs are trapped and my arms are tied. "_

_(I don't think that's all they... did) _

_._

_"what do you-" I stopped- my stomach churning remebering Attila's comment about having some fun. I felt like retching at the thought. "that's just sick. How about you?"_

_(Beaten till my fur was bleeding and blue. Front paws broken)_

_A lump appeared in my throat. "Wh-where's-" _

_the dusty television crackled to life. The screen blazed to life and I looked up to see the sneering face of the collector. I heard a gasp come out of my throat. In one hand was a sharp knife and it was pressed up against the throat of my trembling Togepi. He held the poor pokemon with his other hand in a strong grip. _ _"Good morning girl. Have a nice sleep?"_

_"Let me out and Let him go " I glared at him. Evidently it was the same kick of two-way television Jessie Meowth and James used in Saffron City._

_"Now, now. Why would I want to give it up? I need your help- "_

_"He has a name..." _

_(m-mommy. I'm sc-scared...)_

_the collector ignored us. " your help in getting it to obey it's new master... me" he grinned evilly._

_"go to hell!"_

_"oh, that was the wrong thing to say. " he stated as he let his blade slip into Togepi's throat._

_ He screamed as a bright stream of red appeared. ( MOMMMMY!)_

_ I struggled against my bonds as I yelled his name . " TOGEPI! TOGEPI!... TOGEGPI..."_

"TOGEPI!" I shouted his name out.

(mommy?) I looked down and saw him pulling on my arm. I blinked, looked around and saw I was in my room. He was pulling on my arm. (Mommy, wake up. wake up. why were shouting out my name?) he aske

"N-no reason, sweetie. I just had a bad dream" I told him. 'that's all it was, just a bad dream'. I was pretty shaken from that nightmare .

he looked at me oddly so I gave a warm smile. 'I'll never tell him about that horrible nightmare' I silently vowed inside in my mind. 'never'

the end:

Author's notes: Scary huh? Now you know why Misty will never tell Togepi about it. Did i make it realistic enough? I hope the characters weren't too OOC Remember she has not met giovanni just yet so that's why she doesn't recognize his cold voice


End file.
